Truth Or Dare
by dark-angelz-4eva
Summary: My first fanfic on the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.Flames are welcomed.Pairings are KurXBot,YusXKei,YukXKuw and maybe hints of HieXShi Enjoy the story!


This is my first fanfic so please don't go too hard on me. Flames are welcomed and I would greatly appreciate it if you could review it.-

Disclaimer-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I wouldn't be writing this if I did.

Truth Or Dare

By-Dark-Angelz-4eva

It was a normal Sunday morning and the Urameshi gang were at their usual Sunday hangout, which was Kuwabara's house.

"I'm bored to bits!" yelled Yusuke who had his hands clasped behind his head, as he leaned onto the back rest of the arm chair. "Is there anything we can do around here? It's always the same stuffs all over and over again. Sunday morning, hangout at Kuwabara's house, chat, go home…There should be more life than this!" he continued to complain.

"Yeah I agree, we should try out something new and exciting rather than just chat. I've run out of topics too." Botan chipped in, agreeing with Yusuke.

"See? Even Botan the chatterbox ran out of topics!" Yusuke continued after Botan finished her sentence, earning him a 'I'm pissed off by that remark' look from Botan." Okay! Okay, I take that back." said Yusuke trying to calm Botan down by flashing her his best smile which could have girls kneeling down and worship the ground he walks on.

"Erm…Let's play a game then…"Yukina suggested thoughtfully.

"What a brilliant idea my sweet Yukina! You are the world's most perfect lady with the beauty and the brains!" said Kuwabara excitedly, holding Yukina's hand and staring into her eyes lovingly. Yukina whereas smiled warmly at Kuwabara and said "Really Kuwabara? Arigatou!" and bowed to him.

"Okay, let's play a game. But what do you suggest?" asked Kurama, waiting for the rest of the gang to voice out their opinions." Everyone went into deep thought and finally, they said….

"TRUTH OR DARE!" everyone shouted at the same time excitedly.

"Okay" Kurama said "Who's first?" he continued

Immediately, loud shouts of "ME!" came from all over the room was heard. But the loudest voice was Kuwabara's "I'm going first and that's final! Anyone who has an objection is welcomed to fight me!" claimed Kuwabara confidently, hitting his chest to show that he was all 'superior' and 'mighty'

"Hn! Baka ningen!" replied Hiei angrily, turning away as though one more look at Kuwabara is too much for him to bear." What did you say you short, imprudent asshole!" barked Kuwabara angrily.

"I said you are a Baka! BAKA! HEARD THAT?" said Hiei angrily.

"Why you…..!"Kuwabara was about to rush forward to hit Hiei when Kurama held him back and said calmly "Let's get on with the game okay? The two of you are wasting time!" Kurama replied with a signed.

"Humph!" said Hiei and Kuwabara as they both sat down in a circle, joining Yusuke and the rest who were ready for the game to start." Okay, I will decide who goes first!" said Keiko. "Yukina chan, would you mind going first?" Keiko made a wise option. By choosing Yukina, both Hiei and Kuwabara would have nothing against it.

"Erm.. okay…Um…."said Yukina with her eyebrows frowning in deep thought. "I think I would like Shizuru chan to go first. Shizuru chan, Truth or dare?" asked Yukina politely, smiling at Shizuru.

"Dare!" Shizuru answered without hesitation. "Okay…erm….how about giving Kazuma-kun a compliment?" said Yukina after much thought. "What? No way, even if the sky falls on my head, I will never do that!"

"A dare is a dare Shizuru-chan, or you will have to face the penalty." said Botan, shaking a finger disapprovingly at the looking helplessly horrified and annoyed Shizuru.

"What's the penalty? I'll rather do that than be nice to that dork! Ugh!" replied Shizuru, pretending to stick her finger into her mouth and barf.

"What the hell!" said Kuwabara who was getting annoyed at Shizuru's undesirably dislike towards him. "Umm… how about kissing Kuwabara on the lips for 100 times?" said Botan thoughtfully.

"Hell no!" said Shizuru who looks like she just had her whole family slaughtered mercilessly. "I'll just stick to the dare and not the penalty…"she signed in exasperation.

"Get on with the bootlicking sistar!" said Kuwabara mockingly, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"I'll get you for this you dork!" said Shizuru, waving a clenched fist at Kuwabara.

"Oh my, dear sis, I'm so terrified! You're suppose to be the loving sis who throws compliments at me ya'know! Now how about an apology? Do you have the heart to reject me? said Kuwabara innocently.

"Hiei! Do me a favor and slice up this guy!" said Shizuru, turning to Hiei

"Hn! My pleasure!" Hiei replied and got ready to take out his katana but Yusuke stopped him.

"Come on Hiei…." Yusuke said nervously.

"Hn!" said Hiei once again and sheathed his katana.

Seeing that she had obviously lost the battle, Shizuru signed and said

"Grr….I'm sorry okay? Forgive me. besides, you look extraordinarily good today." Doing an action of barfing along with her words.

"I can never bear to be angry with my dear sis for long." said Kuwabara, getting on Shizuru's nerves for the 100th time.

"Now let's continue with the game, shall we?" said Kurama, coming in between the fuming sis and the "innocent" bro, hoping to ease the tension building up between them." Shizuru chan, it's your turn now, could you please continue?"

"Humph! Fine, I'll choose Kazuma!" replied Shizuru, who was now glaring daggers at Kuwabara.

"Oh yeah? Fine! I'll take you on!" said Kuwabara, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "Dare!"

"Alright! You chose dare! I'll be merciless! Strip and stand at the balcony shouting "I'm a sick psycho maniac without brains, looking for a pretty girlfriend! Would anyone like to date me?"

Kuwabara gulped and the rest cheered. Yusuke catcalled and Hiei smirked. The girls just giggled and Kurama smiled, shaking his head and staring at the ground at the same time." That sure was merciless Shizuru-chan!" he said as he looked at Shizuru as he said that.

"Fine! I'm a man and I will do what is assigned to me!" Kuwabara said, trying to sound brave. He stomped into the balcony with a determined look on his face.

"Oh boy, look at him strut" said Shizuru, rolling her eyes

Kuwabara stripped and went to the balcony and shouted. "I'M A SICK PSYCHO MANIAC WITHOUT BRAINS, LOOKING FOR A PRETTY GIRLFRIEND! WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO DATE ME?" in one breath and ran towards the bathroom immediately after saying it.

People on the streets look up immediately and the girls on the streets who saw Kuwabara's "luscious" body screamed. Guys just stared and laugh.

Yusuke was laughing so hard that he cried and fell to the floor from the chair he was sitting on and hurt his head but he couldn't care less, he continued laughing and shaking uncontrollably hard.

"Put a cork in it dumb detective, wait till you get your turn!" snapped Kuwabara who had his clothes on but not even an ounce of dignity was left in him. "It's my turn now and I choose you Urameshi!" said Kuwabara with a glint of evil in his eyes.

Yusuke immediately stopped laughing and straightened up. He threw a challenging glance across the room to Kuwabara and said "Fine! Dare!"

"Bad choice Urameshi!" cooed Kuwabara innocently.

"Do you really think so, stripper?" said Yusuke who closed his left eye and looked away from Kuwabara. He knew he hit a raw nerve.

"Why you brat! Fine, I'll give you a dare you deserve! Hug that short bastard and smother him with kisses all over and say "I love you forever Hiei!" said Kuwabara, proud of himself for being able to think of that dare.

Yusuke and Hiei stared at each other, wide eyed and full of terror. "There's no way I will allow that!" said Hiei who recovered from his shock first. Upon hearing Hiei's objection, Yusuke recovered and said "Yeah! There's no way I will do that!"

"Well then face the penalty for guys then…" replied Kuwabara shrugging his shoulders. "There's also a penalty for guys?" asked Yusuke, scratching his head, clearly confused.

"Well yeah! The penalty for girls is to kiss me and the penalty for guys is…"

"I know!" before Kuwabara can finish, Yusuke chipped in and said "kiss girls! Okay, tell me who I have to kiss! Anyone beats kissing Hiei!" the girls huddled together and turned pale with fright.

"Nice try detective but no! Fat hope! I'm never gonna let you get your lips on the girls." said Kuwabara. The girls heaved a sigh of relief.

"The penalty for guys is to kiss Kurama!" said Kuwabara happily, pointing to Kurama.

"Nani! Why me?" said Kurama surprisingly, smelling trouble not far away. Then one of the girls said "Can the girls switch penalty with the guys?"

Everyone turned and looked at the speaker. It was Botan.

"Arghh! What did I say! I was just talking to myself! Please don't take it to heart! I don't mean it! said Botan, red from embarrassment, shaking her head and waving her arms wildly in the air. "It was just a slip of the tongue! Honest!" continued Botan, putting one hand up to show that she was swearing.

"Ne, Botan, you just can't wait to get your lips on Kurama's right? Yusuke teased.

Botan and Kurama went red with embarrassment.

"No! Nothing of that sort! Now get on with the dare Yusuke!" Botan replied quickly, hoping to get out of this sticky situation quickly.

Cough Cough." Do I rally have to Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke sweetly, hoping to charm Kuwabara with his handsome features and manly charms.

"No Urameshi! Too bad for you." said Kuwabara, shaking his head.

"Fine! Here goes nothing!" Yusuke stomped all the way towards Hiei.

Hiei turned white with fright and tried to escape through the window before Yusuke could reach him.

"You aren't going anywhere mister!" said Shizuru, pulling Hiei's cloak to stop him from going further.

Yusuke came and caught Hiei and did his dare. Everything ended in about half a minute. It went like this…

hug muak muak muak iloveyouforeverhiei stampede bang barf barf barf

Everyone except Hiei and Yusuke were laughing their head off. The loudest was of course Kuwabara. He just loves to torture his best friend and his enemy.

When Yusuke and Hiei came out from the toilet. (not the same silly! There's two toilets)

Everyone pointed at the two of them and laughed hysterically again. Yusuke and Hiei both turned green and felt sick all of a sudden again.

"It's your turn Yusuke kun." said Yukina panting softly, cheeks still flushed from too much laughing.

"Okay" said Yusuke, still feeling sick. "Erm…Keiko, truth or dare?"

"I think dare, Yusuke" replied Keiko hesitantly.

"Okay, I dare you to strip to your undergarments and pole dance in front of us!" Yusuke said without thinking. He grinned evilly and Kuwabara cheered. Loud shouts of "WOOO HOOO! were heard. They were made by Kuwabara and of course Yusuke.

Keiko turned bright red. "Must I really do that?"

"Do that or suffer the penalty." Yusuke said

"You're a jerk Yusuke!" said Keiko angrily.

"Come on Keiko. You were laughing quite loud when I did my dare so now it's my turn." Yusuke smirked evilly.

Kuwabara hurriedly played "I wanna take my clothes off" on the CD player, turning it at full blast.

Well, Keiko did her dare and was blushing really hard when she finished it. Yusuke and Kuwabara can't stop whistling when Keiko was at it. The girls were horrified and they were extremely worried for their safety with this bunch of sick, perverted and dangerous guys. (counting Kurama and Hiei out though…)

Keiko settled down and said "I choose you Botan chan. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Botan said, quite nervous as she wondered what question Keiko would ask her.

Keiko smiled evilly. "Well, Botan chan, here's your question….Do you like Kurama kun a lot?"

Botan turned red and looked down.

"Come on Botan chan! Answer the question." chorused Shizuru and Yusuke together.

Botan finally can't stand the embarrassment and covered her face with both hands.

"Okay okay! I admit I have this EXTREMELY HUGE crush on Kurama kun since I met him! Satisfied now?" said Botan turning as red as a tomato now. Everyone switched glances from Botan to Kurama who was also blushing in the same shade of red as Botan.

The room was filled with cheers and everyone clapped their hands excitedly for Botan's brave confession of love towards Kurama.

Kurama only managed to laugh nervously and embarrassedly in front of everyone.

"Okay! I chooses Hiei-kun! Truth or Dare?" Botan managed to choke out the words.

"Hn! Dare!" Hiei replied coolly.

"Okay Hiei kun, I dare you to put on make up and a dress for the rest of the day.

"No way! said Hiei angrily. "That's almost as bad as getting kissed by Yusuke!"

"Would you prefer to do the penalty then, Hiei?" Botan asked, raising an eyebrow questionably at Hiei.

"OOOOOOOOO!" was heard in the room almost immediately.

"Hn! I'll stick to the dare!" Hiei replied with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"I'll go get my mum's dress and make up!" said Shizuru excitedly and ran off immediately to get the things.

"It's your lucky day today shorty!" Kuwabara said mockingly at Hiei.

"Hn! Baka ningen!" Hiei scolded Kuwabara.

"Why you brat! How dare you scold the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara spat

"Did I hear you wrongly? I don't think the word "great" should be linked together with Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Humph!" Kuwabara said as Shizuru entered the room with clothes and make up.

"Come on girls! Let's help Hiei with his make up!" Shizuru announced

"Yes Captain!" the girls replied in unison and went over to Hiei.

Hiei struggled against their hold and tried to break free but failed.

15 minutes later, the girls were done. They presented Hiei to the guys. The guys couldn't help but choke out "Kawaii ne…" to themselves and the girls crossed their arms and stand back to admire their work. Botan even took out a camera and begin taking pictures of Hiei.

Hiei was annoyed and tried to kill Botan with his katana but luckily Kurama saved her.

Loud sounds of "OOOOOOOOO!" was heard in the room again.

Once again the couple turned bright red.

"Hiei it's you turn!" said Yukina cheerfully.

"Hn! Kitsune! You're gonna suffer in my hands! Truth Or Dare?" Hiei said threateningly.

"Dare Hiei!" Kurama said, clearly relaxed and calm. He was unafraid of Hiei's threats and in fact, he was pretty looking forward to what Hiei had planned for him. He was sure it was not going to be anything mushy or embarrassing like kissing girls or stripping as he believed that Hiei is not that kind of guy.

But he was so wrong!

"Okay Kitsune, since you are so confident, I'm going to give you one that will knock you off you feet! I want to kiss that ferry onna for 5 minutes on the lips he then laughed wickedly.

Kurama's jaw dropped to his feet and he stared wide eyes at Hiei, he simply couldn't believe that Hiei had given him a dare like this! He shifted his look from Hiei to Botan, who was looking away, blushing like there's no tomorrow.

Everyone else in the room cheered except Kurama and Botan. Even Hiei cheered. They were shouting "KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!"

Kurama walked towards Botan and said "I'm sorry Botan chan" he blushed deeply and pulled the beautiful blue haired deity into a long 5 min passionate kiss.

Everyone was cheering so hard for them.

"Their OOOOOOs and AHHHHHs lasted from the beginning of the kiss till the end when they finally break apart, breathless and tired.

They clapped their hands wildly when Kurama and Botan stopped kissing. Kurama took this chance to ask Botan to be his girlfriend and she agreed. The both of them hugged each other for a long time and there were more cheering.

Everyone was happy that Kurama and Botan were together. Kurama sent a telepathic message to Hiei, thanking him for giving him this chance to be with Botan.

All the fire koorime said was "Hn" and it was enough for Kurama to understand what Hiei meant.

He sent another one which said "Don't worry Hiei, I will cherish her and treat her well. You're a great pal!"

All of them settled down after they were all tired from cheering and went back to the game as Yukina still had not have her turn.

"Yukina chan, truth or dare?" Kurama asked, smiling sweetly at her.

"Truth, Kurama kun." returning the smile Kurama flashed her.

"Well then Yukina chan, I'll give you an easy one. Do you like Kuwabara? Not those normal friendship kind of like but you know that kind of like….?"

"Yukina blushed madly. "Er…."

Kuwabara and Hiei straightened up and listened attentively on what Yukina is going to say next. Hiei and Kuwabara's heart almost died from too much excitement.

"…I'm not sure Kurama kun. I don't know how to explain this feeling. But I think it's an in between of the friendship like and that kind of like." Yukina continued, still blushing madly.

Kuwabara looked pleased and flash a "I'm better than you" look at Hiei and Hiei just said "Baka"

"Okay, enough of Truth and Dare, let's play spin the bottle!" announced Yusuke proudly.

Kuwabara crossed his fingers and prayed that he would get to kiss Yukina.

Kuwabara went to the kitchen and get an empty bottle. Before he brought it to the rest of the gang, he hugged and kissed the bottle, mumbling odd chants and words to the bottle, hoping it will bring him luck and get him a kiss or two with Yukina.

He returned with the empty bottle later and settled it down in front of the circle the Urameshi gang had formed. Since Kurama was the last one, he was chosen to spin the bottle first.

The bottle turned steadily for half a minute and it stopped at…Shizuru!

"Er…I'm sorry Shizuru chan!"

Kurama kiss Shizuru on the lips lightly and quickly even before Shizuru said anything.

She blushed when Kurama pulled away.

Before the game went on, Keiko explained the rules. "You must kiss whoever the bottle lands on, it must be from a person of the opposite sex. When the same two person kisses more than two times, those two have to go into the closet for 7 minutes on the third time. So it's something like 7 minutes in the closet and Spin the bottle."

Everyone nodded their head to show that they understood the rules and they proceeded with the game.

Yusuke was the next one to spin.

Round and round the bottle went and it landed on Yukina. Hiei, Kuwabara and Keiko glared daggers at Yusuke.

"Heh Heh…"Yusuke laughed nervously and kissed Yukina and pulled away quickly.

Yukina spin the bottle next and it landed on…..Kurama.

"Can I kiss you Kurama kun?" asked Yukina shyly.

"Er…heh heh…sure…"Kurama replied as he felt cold stares at him.

Yukina and Kurama blushed and they kissed for half a quarter second and pulled away. Once again, he received menacing glares from Kuwabara and Hiei.

Kurama spin the bottle and it landed on…Botan.

"Thank goodness" whispered Kurama and gratefully leaned forward and kissed Botan on the lips. They parted a few seconds later.

Botan was next, she spin the bottle and it landed on….Hiei

"Oh…Why Hiei kun of all people?" groaned Botan.

"Be glad I don't complain onna! Be grateful! There's tons of ningen girls who can't wait to taste my sexy lips!" replied Hiei in an annoyed voice.

Botan blushed and kissed Hiei quickly and blush deeply after she pulled away. Whereas, Hiei looked rather contented.

Hiei spin the bottle next and it landed on…Kuwabara!

"Yew!" said Hiei

"Luckily guys are not suppose to kiss guys or I'm as good as dead." said Kuwabara, shuddering at the thought of kissing his sworn enemy.

Hiei spin the bottle again and it landed on Keiko this time.

Keiko quickly kissed Hiei before he could react. Yusuke didn't look too happy though….

Keiko spin it and it landed on…Yusuke.

Keiko smiled happily and kissed Yusuke for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time. They parted a few minutes later and Yusuke spin the bottle next.

This time it landed on….Shizuru.

"Me kissing the dork's best friend is one of the biggest joke on Earth!" said Shizuru and she pulled Yusuke into a kiss.

Shizuru spin the bottle next. This time, it landed on…..KUWABARA!

"What the hell? I'm made to kiss my own loathsome kid brother? The guys I kissed are degrading! The first was the best then the middle one and lastly, the worst!" Shizuru grumbled and kissed Kuwabara quickly. She immediately rushed into the toilet and barf. Next, she washed her mouth with Listerine and brushed her teeth long and hard for a good 15 minutes.

After brushing her teeth, she sat down and Kuwabara spin the bottle.

It landed on…….YUKINA!

"WOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!" Kuwabara cheered and gratefully kissed Yukina. After 1.5 seconds and Kuwabara still has his lips on Yukina, Hiei couldn't bear the sight and he hit Kuwabara hard on the head which caused him to break away from Yukina.

Kuwabara cursed Hiei loudly and Hiei scolded him "Fool!"

Yukina spin the bottle and it landed on Hiei.

Everyone stared at Hiei and Yukina, shocked and surprised.

Kuwabara was going mad.

"May I kiss you Hiei kun?" Yukina asked sweetly and flashed him a warm smile.

"Hn!" was all Hiei said and Yukina kissed Hiei lightly and went back to her seat after the kiss.

Hiei spin the bottle next and it landed on Shizuru.

"Oh man! Now I kiss Mr ferocious!" complained Shizuru.

"Shut up and kiss onna!" Hiei said

Shizuru grabbed Hiei, kissed him and pushed him off immediately after she pulled away.

Shizuru spin the bottle again and it landed on Kurama again!

Botan don't look very happy

"Botan-chan, don't get upset as I kissed your boyfriend again." Shizuru said, sensing Botan's discomfort. Botna blushed and said "Nothing of that sort Shizuru chan!" and forced a smile

Shizuru kissed Kurama and looked away immediately. Kurama spin the bottle and it landed on Botan.

They kissed for quite a long time and Botan spin the bottle again.

It landed on Kuwabara.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO!" Botan screamed

Kuwabara closed his eyes and waited for Botan to kiss him and Botan awkwardly leaned forward and kissed him.

Botan shook her head in disgust and rushed to the toilet to barf after kissing Kuwabara.

Kurama followed her in, concerned and handed her tissue paper.

Kuwabara spin the bottle and it landed on Keiko.

He kissed Keiko and she spin the bottle and it landed on Hiei

Keiko took the initiative and kissed Hiei again.

Hiei spin the bottle again and it landed on Shizuru.

"Nani? Again?" said Shizuru, surprised

Shizuru practically dragged Hiei and pulled him into a 5 seconds kiss and let go.

Shizuru spin the bottle and it landed on Yusuke.

They kissed and Yusuke spin the bottle and it landed on Keiko again.

The couple bushed wildly and kissed. Keiko spin it and it landed miraculously on Yusuke again.

"Closet please!" Everyone said together. The both of them blushed and went inside the closet.

All of them pressed their ears onto the closet door and heard muffled sounds.

Then all of them heard kissing sounds and finally Keiko saying "Yusuke…"

Everyone snickered and opened the door when the 7 minutes were up. Keiko and Yusuke were still kissing.

Bursts of laughter were heard loudly and Yusuke and Keiko broke away when they realized that the 7 minutes were up.

Keiko spin the bottle again and it landed on Kurama.

Yusuke sulked.

They kissed and Kurama prayed that he would get to kiss his sweet Botan again. The bottle really landed on Botan.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO" Everyone said and pushed the two of them into the closet and shut it tightly before pressing their ears against the closet door to hear what's going on.

They heard panting and Botan signing loudly next. Then Kurama said "Oh my sweet deity!" Everyone snickered and laughed silently. The 7 minutes were up soon and they opened the closet door and found Botan with one of the buttons on her blouse unbuttoned and Kurama's tie was crooked.

Everyone teased them and laughed hysterically.

They had enough of Spin the Bottle and decided to stop playing. They counted the number of kisses each person got and drew up a summary.

The guy who received the most kisses was Kurama, who had 7 kisses, followed by Hiei who had 6 kisses and then Yusuke who had 5 and finally Kuwabara who had 4.

The girl who received the most kisses is Shizuru, 7 , followed by Keiko, 6 , then Botan, 5 and lastly, Yukina, 4.

It was about 2.00pm when they finished the two games and Kuwabara said "How about some lunch?"

"Well, I'm full from all the kisses!" said Yusuke and he smiled goofily at Keiko and proceeded to hug her. "Yeah!" Shizuru and Kurama said and he went over and planted a kiss on Botan's forehead.

"Come on, let's go to my ramen shop" said Yusuke and took Keiko's hand.

Kurama took Botan's and Kuwabara took Yukina's. Hiei growled but he was glad to see that Yukina was happy with that horrible ningen he could not stand. Hiei and Shizuru stared at each other's hands, blushed, looked away and walked separately with the other 3 couples……

The end! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
